This is a proposal for support of the first Gordon Research Conference on Basement Membranes to be held June 13-18, 1982, at the Proctor Academy at Andover, New Hampshire. The meeting will consist of eight half-day sessions covering the latest advances in basement membrane biochemistry and metabolism. Two main speakers per session will broadly cover areas of currently active research; they will be followed by short contributions and free discussion periods which should allow for maximum interchange of ideas. The oral presentations will be supplemented by posters thus augmenting the quantity and scope of presentations of new data. The areas covered are pertinent to the interests of investigators in cardiovascular disorders, in metabolic disorders such as diabetes, in rheumatic diseases and arthritis, genetic disorders, kidney diseases, growth and development, immunology and molecular biology in general.